<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewrite of the Stars by RazenshiaSapphire08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447298">Rewrite of the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08'>RazenshiaSapphire08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Dark Character, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Loop, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nanase Riku is Yaotome Gaku’s soulmate. And yet, fate seems against them. And so life after life, Riku is the one who falls in love and tries to keep his soulmate apart with his supposedly ‘life-long partner’, hoping one day he will love him too. Soulmate/Time loop AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten &amp; Nanase Riku, Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewrite of the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><b>FANDOM: </b></strong>IDOLiSH7</p><p><strong><b>TITLE: </b></strong>Rewrite of the Stars</p><p><strong><b>AUTHOR: </b></strong>RazenshiaSapphire08</p><p><strong><b>PAIRING(S): </b></strong>Yaotome Gaku/Nanase Riku (Main), Yaotome Gaku/Takanashi Tsumugi, Implied Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Implied Yaotome Gaku/Kujou Tenn </p><p><strong><b>GENRE(S): </b></strong>Angst, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Romance, Fantasy and Mystery</p><p><strong><b>RATING: </b></strong>M (For Language, Implied and Dark Themes)</p><p><strong><b>SUMMARY: </b></strong>In which Nanase Riku is Yaotome Gaku’s soulmate. And yet, fate seems against them. And so life after life, Riku is the one who falls in love and tries to keep his soulmate apart with his supposedly ‘life-long partner’, hoping one day he will love him too. Soulmate/Time loop AU.</p><p><strong><b>WARNING(S): </b></strong>OOC-ness, Language, Angst, Plot Holes, Pining, Possible Unrequited Love, Depression, Dissociation, Memory Loss, Plot holes, Suicidal thoughts, Suicidal attempts, Eating Disorder, Slight Violence and Blood.</p><p><strong><b>DISCLAIMER: </b></strong>I own nothing with the exception of this piece</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>…</b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>???</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was no warning when it had happened.</p><p>Or maybe he simply had ignored the signs when and how it started.</p><p>The voice echoed with mockery that follows him everywhere;</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re struggles in vain becomes quite a beauty.’</em>
</p><p>“Well,” A small and bitter smile as his heart blackens, shrivel heart when he stare at a very familiar place. “Maybe I’ll get it right this time?”</p><p>
  <em>Tick</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tock</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hands of Time </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>finally </b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>moves again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the Red Strings of Fate tries rekindle the broken bonds of its beloved’s fated pair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>…</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>00.</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Riku have no idea when it actually started.</p><p>But maybe it all began when he sees TRIGGER’s first debut when he brought a ticket to see his older twin brother unbeknownst to his parent after their long separation.</p><p>There’s still time for the concert to start, so wanders around aimlessly the venue and found an elder lady struggling with her things so he hurriedly goes to her and helped.</p><p>“Thank you,” The elder woman smile tenderly at him.</p><p>Riku beamed at her. “It’s nothing!”</p><p>“You know, Some struggles in vain though it becomes its beauty own its right.”</p><p>Riku blinked at her confusingly at the strangeness of her sentence. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, lad.” The elderly patted his cheeks softly. “I wonder how will you shatter your twisted task? No matter what, you will be fine in the end as your the Fate’s beloved child. The world will set it right.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The woman merely smiled at him but doesn’t say anything more as she handed him some apples in her bag before leaving the bewildered boy standing alone.</p><p>Riku blinked owlishly as he eyed the lady form disappeared with the crowd.</p><p>The red haired teen shook his head, shoving the bizarre encounter at the back of his mind though he had feeling he should take it seriously as it sounded like a warning.</p><p>“I’ll think about it later.” Riku muttered under his breath as he head back to stadium.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>…</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>Riku arrived at the venue in time.</p><p>Once the concert began, he can’t help but be mesmerized at the superb performance of the newly made unit.</p><p>His older twin shines so brightly in the stage like he’s born to be in the industry of idols.</p><p>He seemed so happy.</p><p>Despite Tenn leaving for his own dream, making Riku felt he was the one at fault - tearing him away from their parents, their family (of four) not anymore because Tenn already forsaken them.</p><p>Riku tried to hate him so badly, every time he saw their mother trembling form while staring at the album of her children and his father staring blankly at Tenn’s room every night when he thought every one was already asleep.</p><p>Riku tried to blame Tenn, to resent him from making their parents looked utterly broken and devastated.</p><p>(He couldn’t.)</p><p>Because seeing them suffering also hurts Riku but for some reason - somewhere deep inside him; he felt their pain is justified.</p><p><em>Serves them right. </em>One day, Riku thought darkly. Almost snarling at them while outside he acts normally. A voice in his mind whispered with mockery. <em>They didn’t appreciate him and then, when he was already gone - they finally notice him. Their love is too shallow. What an ‘inspiring parents’ they are to us.</em></p><p>As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Riku was both horrified and ashamed of himself but after a few moments of self-loathing he had come to accept it.</p><p>Because he knows if it wasn’t for him - Tenn won’t need to leave and suffer alone, while watching Riku received all their parents attention that they should be sharing. Riku had stolen it from him so he didn’t have any right to hate him as he have a fault with how their family went into shreds easily.</p><p>Tenn deserves this. The spotlight. The cheers of the audience. Their support and love.</p><p>Riku couldn’t hate him and never will he hate him.</p><p>Riku observed Tenn smiling.</p><p>“Congratulation, Tenn-nii.” Riku beamed at him where he secretly watching his brother show how spectacularly he was in front of a big crowd. “I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>
  <em>You are one step closer to your dream.</em>
</p><p>(Inwardly, Riku wished that someday he can reunite with him and sing together in one stage being surround with this glory. Like they had once dream when they were still nothing more but a naive children.)</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>…</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>After that concert, Riku kept coming back when TRIGGER had their live. He still hide it from his parents. It’s his secret and his to kept alone.</p><p>Riku didn’t find it any strange.</p><p>It’s his twin’s brother live after all.</p><p>But then he did notice, someone, other than his brother managed to grab his attention.</p><p>Yaotome Gaku. TRIGGER’s Leader.</p><p>He realized, his new-found increasing admiration to this guy from a far.</p><p>Like he had found his soulmate.</p><p>Riku shook his head at the ridiculous notion.</p><p>‘It isn’t real.” Riku mumbled under his breath.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>…</b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(Later on, he wishes, he hadn’t come with this knowledge, if he knows what is about come.)</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>…</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>In a split second, Riku got distracted, a bright light flashed at the corner of his eyes nearly blinded him and followed by a feeling of impact.</p><p>He heard a vague screams around him and yet as his body become numb with everything.</p><p>Subconsciously, he knew he was dying.</p><p>His eyelids fluttered close as the world around him went into chaos.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>...</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Inside TRIGGER’s dressing room, Yaotome Gaku suddenly collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>There's a moment of silence before everyone in the room went into panic.</p><p> </p><p>As the one who had collapsed on the ground had stopped breathing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>…</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Riku lay unmoving. Dead.</p><p> </p><p>And then his eyes opened one more time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>…</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>In the other side, Gaku jolted in shock as dazedly looked around him, as if he was searching something, forgetting something vital that had happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>…</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>To Be Continued</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This beta read by Kuroechan. Thank you for your hard work and continue support.</p><p>As for this fanfiction, it's inspired from reading various novels and listening at Gaku and Riku's song made me create this.</p><p>Take note, this will get absolute DARK in the follow chapters so please take the tags and warnings seriously.</p><p>On another note, I had made a Discord, you can contact me there along with my Twitter account - Razenshia08</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>